1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a set top box.
2. Background of the Invention
Many dwellings including single homes, apartments, condominiums, town houses and lofts, have installed a media distribution system to improve the reception of audio and video content. Often, these distribution systems take the form of either a cable television system or a satellite television system. These systems receive a signal from a content supplier, such as a cable television company or a satellite television company. Generally, content suppliers offer a variety of services including different levels of subscriptions, pay channels and pay per view programs. Additionally, newer STBs, like Tivo, Replay TV and Ultimate TV, include computing resources including processors, hard disk drives, controllers, and operating systems.
STBs are often connected to various communications networks. In some cases, STBs are connected to the Internet via a telecommunications network. Although access to the Internet and telecommunications networks provides benefits to STBs, there are risks associated with this level of access.
One particular problem with permitting communication with telecommunications networks is the possibility that unauthorized users will gain access or send harmful messages to the STB. Viruses, commands, spam (excessive e-mail) and other forms of unwanted communications have the potential to cause problems and interfere with the operation of a set top box.